


short tales from zootopia

by Qwerky3



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerky3/pseuds/Qwerky3
Summary: A series of short stories, AU's, and what if scenarios?





	1. Chapter 1

The day started just like any other in the burrows, the sun was high in the bright blue sky, and the basket ball court outside of the school, where judy usually shoots some b-ball, was usually empty.

Judy walked into the empty court and grabbed a ball that was in the middle of the court, she gave it a few bounces before lining up a shot onto one of the nets.

On the benches on the side of the court, not 20 feet from Judy, sat a shady Fox, Weasel, and a Rabbit, dressed in mostly gangster colors and baggy clothing, they were playing gangster rap on an aged boombox, she ignored them as they were causing no trouble and just focused on her free throw.

Judy lined up the shot and threw the ball, it missed its target and instead bounced off the rim of the net, it then flew through the air before smacking right into the old boombox with a Thud, the old boombox fell to the ground broken as the music abruptly stopped. The gangsters looked very displeased with this and set their targets on Judy who gave an awkward laugh as she was quickly surrounded by the angry mammals.

"That was our radio, you dumb bunny" The Fox said getting in Judys face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Judy said as she was backed into a corner.

"Sorry doesn't get our radio back, you're gonna pay" The Fox said shoving Judy.

Judy shoved the fox back, knocking him completely to the ground, he recovered quickly and him and his friends all ganged up on Judy,causing a massive fist fight to ensue.

After a couple minutes of an all out brawl, every mammal on the court had bruises and blood on them, Judy had pushed her attackers off and they now stood in a circle around her, catching their breath as they prepared for another attack.

Judy saw a chance to escape before things escalated and took it, as the gangsters tried to jump on her again she slipped out, causing the gangsters to instead trample each other, Judy ran through the neighborhood, quicker than she ever has all the way to her house and locked the door, she looked out the window to make sure she wasn't followed.

"Judy, what happened." Judys mom, Bonnie asked concerned.

"I got in a little fight" Judy said wiping some stray blood from her nose.

Judys mom looked scared. "Who did this?"

"A couple of guys, I accidentally broke their radio and they attacked" Judy said. "Should've known they were up to no good."

"I can't believe the nerve of some mammals here!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Judy asked.

"The burrows just get worse and worse everyday, and I worry about your safety." Bonnie said, "I think it would be better for you to, move in with your auntie and uncle in Bel-aire."

"No, no please not them" Judy begged and pleaded with her.

"Sorry, but my mind is made up, you'll go on Monday." Bonnie said ignoring judys pleas.

Two days later Judy had packed up her things, and said goodbye to her friends, her mother gave her a kiss goodbye and Judy was sent on her way. She saw a cabbie and whistled for it, the cab looked like a very old model, with a license plate that said "FRESH" and fuzzy dice adorning the mirror, it looked pretty rare, but Judy climbed in anyway.

"Off to bel-aire" Judy said giving directions to the cabbie driver.

At about seven or eight, they pulled up to a great white house.

"Yo Holmes, Smell ya later" Judy said as she walked up to the porch of the house and knocked on the tall, white door, and claim her throne as Fresh Bun of Bel-Aire. 


	2. Nicks revenge

Judy and Nick sat in their police cruiser in downtown zootopia, it was an extremely boring day and both officers gave up hope of anything exiting happening,

Until Nick had an idea, he wanted to pay an old friend a visit.

Quickly he put the cruiser in gear, stepped on the gas and drove for about 15 minutes down the near empty streets, until he came to a stop in front of Jumbeauxs Café, An evil smirk ran across Nicks face as he quickly plotted his revenge.

"What are we doing here?" Judy asked confused.  
"Paying an old friend a visit" Nick said in a monotone, villainous voice.

Nick walked up to the doors of the café, and swung them open as hard as he possibly could, the store was nearly empty, with the exception of one, his old rival, a man he hustled more than once. Jumbeaux sat there reading a book, but when he heard the door open, he perked up and almost had a heart attack.

"You again!" Jumbeaux yelled, "Is it Halloween already, cause that cop uniform is adorable."

"No sir, and its not a costume" Nick said flashing his badge  
.  
"Well, what do you want" Jumbeauxs voice took on a more worried tone as he realized his nemesis is now his authority.

Nick picked up on the change of pitch and attitude in the elephants voice, he was scared, Nick used this as his advantage.

"Couldn't help but notice, but all this broken glass is quite a safety hazard" Nick said pointing to the ground.  
"What broken glass, you stupid f-" Before Jumbeaux could finish his sentence, a loud smash resonated through the empty café as Nick smashed one of the large windows in the café with his baton.  
Jumbeaux's mouth flew open in surprise and Nick laughed evilly to himself as shards hit the floor with small clinks.

"Sorry but my partner over here will have to write you up for that" Nick said Looking back at Judy with a wink.  
Judy saw where this was going, she pulled out a pen and wrote a $250 ticket for a safety hazard.

"I'll make sure everyone in the ZPD knows about this, your career is over!" Jumbeaux yelled as the two crooked cops left the small café.

Nick laughed as he drove off in the cruiser, with a smug sense of superiority, and a feeling of achievement. Even if he got in trouble, he didn't care, he finally got the revenge he's wanted for months.


End file.
